


Say Something

by volleyowlets



Series: Drabbles and Shit from Tumblr [21]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 12:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13998216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleyowlets/pseuds/volleyowlets
Summary: Tsukishima has gone his whole life not responding to the messages on his arm until he's forced to.





	Say Something

The words had followed him all his life. He knew it was just his soulmate trying to get in contact with him, everyone knew that any marks left on your skin would appear on your soul mate as well. 

_Please tell me your name._

That had been the first to appear on his arm, back when he was barely eight years old and went home to his brother asking who this person in his skin was. Looking back on the incident, it’s a wonder he hadn’t just given in and told the other person what his name was at the time. He hadn’t though, and now he was pestered for it every day.

_My name’s Kuroo Tetsurou, what’s yours?_

_I live in Tokyo, do you too?_

Eventually, after many times of getting no response, his soulmate seemed to give up on asking any details of his life. 

_Why won’t you answer me?_

_Do I make you uncomfortable?_

_I’m sorry._

It wasn’t until high school that they finally met. 

“Tsukishima come on,” Daichi said from the front of the bus, waiting for his entire team to be off before him. “I have to meet with the captain from Nekoma before the practice matches begin.” 

Tsukishima tossed a glare toward his captain, but moved faster to get off the bus where a boy wearing a red volleyball uniform stood waiting. 

The boy had a terrible hairstyle, it looked like he hadn’t tried to tame it in the slightest. That was all the time he had to observe the male before he spoke, his voice sounding slightly raspy. 

“My name’s Kuroo Tetsurou, how are you?” 

His voice came out choked but that was okay, as he held out his arm with the newest addition. 

_Please say something._

“Tsukishima Kei. I’m fine, thanks.” 


End file.
